


Please, Captain, Not in Front of the Klingons

by universe



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Films, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Science Fiction, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For the last time, I'm not Kirk!</i> They write their own stories, but that doesn't mean it's not been done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Captain, Not in Front of the Klingons

**Author's Note:**

> It's silly, I know. Umm, requires knowledge of a few other SciFi shows?

"For the last time, I'm _not_ Kirk!"

"Oh John, we all know it's true."

He follows her into her office, sitting down opposite her.

"No! Besides, if I was Kirk, who would _you_ be?"

She smirks. "Spock, of course."

"Spock!" he barks. "No way. If there's a Spock in this city, it's McKay."

"A particularly whiny Spock, maybe," Elizabeth adds, earning a nod from John.

"Well, yeah."

"I'm Scotty, then." Maybe just figuratively, but she fixes things.

"Uh, no. Zelenka is Scotty. And Carson is McCoy."

"Really?" she drawls. "Who _am_ I, then?"

He almost says Uhura, but then remembers Uhura had a… thing with Spock. The thought alone is enough to make him shudder.

"Okay, so maybe your role hasn't been written yet."

That he doesn't even _want_ to be Kirk is long forgotten.

"I've always thought I was more like Picard anyway."

She just quirks an eyebrow and looks pointedly at his hair. Shaking her head, she asks:

"And who would _that_ make me?"

He wants to say Crusher, but that would mean too much and they're not quite there yet, so he doesn't.

Suddenly, a new idea strikes him.

"Hah! I know who I want to be!" Not even waiting for her questioning glance, he smirks:  
"Han Solo."

She laughs at that, tempted to ask if he's considering Ronon as Chewbacca, when he continues.

"You know, now that I think about it, you _are_ as stubborn as Leia sometimes."

"I'm not a princess, John," she huffs in reply.

He just stares at her, eyes narrowed, but eventually shrugs.

"Okay, so no Star Wars then."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until McKay comes bustling in, no doubt to show Elizabeth something _incredibly_ exciting. John catches himself a split second before opening his mouth to address Rodney as Spock. _The look on his face would so be worth it, though_, he muses, and decides to keep the idea for another day.

He hears Elizabeth saying "Yes, Rodney, I know. I have absolute faith in you. Just be careful," indicating the end of their conversation.

McKay's about to saunter out of the room and back to his lab when John calls his name.

"Yes?"

"McKay, who are we?" he points to himself and Elizabeth in turn.

"What?" Rodney asks, clearly confused, and probably wondering why they are keeping him from putting his newest (indubitably genius) plan into action.

"We've been talking about who we are. I'm not Kirk." He is interrupted by another disbelieving huff from Elizabeth, but he ignores it this time, sending a short glare into her direction. "_I'm not Kirk_, and Elizabeth doesn't want to be Leia. And my hair kind of doesn't go with Picard. So who _are_ we?"

McKay doesn't even hesitate, but instead turns away again, and says, as if it was the most natural, obvious thing in the world:

"You're Roslin and Adama, of course."


End file.
